


【擎蜂】直到黎明 Until Dawn

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 天黑之前，汽车人必须阻止霸天虎，大黄蜂承担了最后的希望。





	【擎蜂】直到黎明 Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> *背景杂，偏真人世，Bee发声器已恢复  
> *对不起，是40米大刀

1

“日落之后，霸天虎将对地球发起最后的攻击。来吧，拯救你心爱的星球，无所不能的Prime。”威震天的声音从整座城市的四面八方涌来，句尾的语气稍稍上扬，嘲笑着那位所有汽车人的希望象征。

汽车人正在节节败退。不，事实上，这场战斗从一开始，汽车人就没有占过上风。

“警车，你的小队去左翼。铁皮，右翼，与人类配合。我会从正面吸引注意力。”擎天柱躲在一处断壁后，冷凝液与能量液一起顺着他斑驳的机甲滑下来，“我们必须在潜行小队执行任务时为他们提供掩护。”

“放心吧，Optimus，”大黄蜂轻快的声音从内线中传过来，却一下子揪紧了擎天柱的火种，“老铁桶指定想不到我们会从他屁股底下出现。”

2

一小时前。

大黄蜂坐在倒塌的大楼里面，低头清点各式炸弹、枪炮、以及最重要的脉冲干扰器。哈，这可够威震天受的了。

擎天柱从身后拍拍他明黄色的肩甲，手掌在光滑的漆面上多停留了几秒。大黄蜂扭头向后看了一眼，确定没有其他汽车人在注意他们。他们的伴侣关系至今都秘而不宣，而他们一致认为这是在战时最好的处理方式。

他握住自己肩膀上那只宽大的手，摩挲着，捏了捏他的指尖。这算是只属于他俩之间的一个小约定，一个代表亲昵与爱意的小动作。擎天柱也以此回应着他。

“Bee，注意安全。”

“当然。”

“潜行小队一行四人，以大黄蜂为领队，任务目标为布下炸弹以及脉冲干扰器，制造混乱并延缓威震天启动传送装置的时间，为正面进攻的汽车人与人类联军争取机会。”擎天柱通过无线电进行简单明了的任务介绍，语气平稳坚毅。

“备用计划呢？我是说，万一潜行任务失败。”爵士靠在一侧窗边，向外面看了一眼。

任务失败——这几个字忽然激怒了擎天柱，他皱起眉头，提高声音，“我们要相信大黄蜂和他的小队。如果任务失败，我们别无选择，只能正面迎战。”

“要我说，爵士，你就是在嫉妒我能做这么有趣的活儿。”大黄蜂走了过来，砰地一声撞了撞爵士的肩膀。对方反手一个肘击，被大黄蜂轻松躲了过去。他转向面色阴沉的擎天柱，望着那双总是令他沉醉的深蓝色光镜，“Prime，我们准备好了。”

擎天柱点点头。如果有其他选择，他绝不会让大黄蜂去冒这个险。但又正因为是大黄蜂，他才会如此安心的将任务交给他。他当然害怕“任务失败”这几个字，但当他看着面前黄色的小战士，好像所有的顾忌与恐惧又烟消云散了。他相信他，从火种深处，对他坚信不疑。

“好，让我们一起结束这场战斗。”

3

“任务已完成，重复，任务已完成。爆炸倒计时已启动，潜行小队正在分头返回。”大黄蜂的声音突然出现在公共通讯频道中。

擎天柱攥紧的芯终于松开些许，一炮轰掉一个霸天虎士兵的脑袋，向通讯中回复，“干得漂亮，是否有人员伤亡？”

“他们三个各有轻伤，不碍事。我可能……需要Ratchet帮个小忙。”

“保持隐蔽，尽快与部队会合。”擎天柱关闭公共频道，迅速接通大黄蜂的私人内线，“你伤到哪了？严重吗？”

“一个炉渣的虎子差点发现我，捅穿了我的胸甲，但还好没伤到火种。”

“没事就好，”擎天柱下意识地呼出一口气，猛地转身将橙色能量刃狠狠刺进一个霸天虎的火种仓，“小心点，我在前线这里等你。”

火种是没伤到，但也差不多了。大黄蜂没再多说什么，他不想让仍在战斗中的擎天柱因他的伤势而分心。他忍着火种附近传来的尖锐疼痛，依照系统警告关闭了一些内置辅助功能，以减缓能量源的流失。

4

“等等，好像不大对。”公共频道中传出大黄蜂骤然紧张起来的声音，此时距离炸弹爆炸还有2分钟，“该死！脉冲干扰器的计时系统失效了，得手动重启。潜行小队，报告你们的位置。”

大黄蜂迅速分析形势，几秒钟之后联通擎天柱的内线，“听着，Optimus，我必须回去启动它。我离它最近！”

“你先回来处理伤口，我们再商讨备用计划。”

“没有备用计划！我们需要在天黑前阻止威震天启动传送装置！”

“你回来，这是命令。”

“没时间了！抱歉，长官，我之后会写检查的。”大黄蜂轻笑了一声，向反方向飞驰而去。

“Bee！Bumblebee！炉渣的……回来！”擎天柱紧接着切换到公共频道，“全体汽车人，为大黄蜂进行火力掩护，进攻！”

5

大黄蜂眼前的系统警告越来越多。机体温度下降，能量源过低，内置武器系统失效……尖锐的提示音一遍又一遍传入他的音频接收器，“警告，警告，是否进入休眠状态？”

快一点，再快一点。他强制关闭了自检系统，将剩余的能量源全部转化到引擎上。鲜黄色的科迈罗跑车极速横穿过战场，几乎成了所有敌人的靶子。大部分子弹擦过他的车身，也有一些击中了他，嵌进他的机甲里，溢出更多的能量液。

大黄蜂忽然觉得有些好笑——他这涂装的颜色，好像根本就不适合潜行嘛。

在终于进入干扰器范围的一瞬间，大黄蜂用内部指令远程重启计时器，接着利落地甩尾、掉头，向汽车人部队驶去。

向处在队伍最前方的，等待他的Optimus驶去。

砰。倒计时结束，脉冲干扰器与其余的炸弹一起引爆，一连串冲击波像水面上的涟漪一样迅速扩散，烟尘与火焰裹挟着向大黄蜂袭来。

他尽力以最快速度行驶着，可他快要跑不动了。

他被身后的爆炸掀起，车体在空中划过一道弧线，在接触到地面的一瞬间变回原形，扑倒在地。

6

大黄蜂睁开光镜，面前是眉头紧皱的擎天柱。他们躲在一处掩体后方，身后的汽车人部队仍在战斗。是擎天柱一个人冲到他倒下的地方，将他抱在怀里。

不远处的爵士看到他们，正想跑过去，却被警车一把拦住，神色复杂地摇了摇头。

威震天愤怒的吼声回荡在城市中，重复着即将发起全面进攻的警告。

“Ratchet马上就到。”擎天柱轻声说着，一只手扶上大黄蜂的肩甲。

“好消息，任务成功。坏消息……”大黄蜂冲着擎天柱笑了笑，“我的能量要耗尽了，天也开始变黑了。”

他掀开胸甲，紧贴着火种仓的伤口仍在汩汩地流出能量液。而当他打开火种仓，属于他与擎天柱的两股缠绕相交的荧蓝色火种，几乎已经暗淡无光。

擎天柱怔怔看着这颗火种，一瞬间有些恍惚，仿佛这天地旋转翻覆，他像漂浮在漆黑宇宙中的尘埃，找不到方向。

接下来，痛苦直直击中了他。钻芯的疼痛穿透火种，扯断他的每一条神经管线，将他撕裂，碾成碎片。

他从来没有如此痛过。

也许他在流出清洁液吧，他也不清楚。他的感官模块似乎在巨大的疼痛之下失效了。所有的话语全部哽在喉间，一张开嘴，只成了叹息与请求。

“不……求你……”

大黄蜂的光镜已经难以对焦了。他不敢再看擎天柱，于是费尽力气微微转动头雕，看向他身后东方的地平线。

深蓝色的天空即将坠入黑暗，挣扎着燃尽最后一丝辉光。就像他自己一样。

噢，他真希望能看一看明天的日出——保持着这样的姿势，被擎天柱身上弹药与机油的味道包裹着，安稳地枕在他的手臂上。

他想接通内线和他的火种伴侣说句话，然而他所有的内置系统都已瘫痪，只剩下基础模块在勉强运作。

于是在下线之前，他最后一次地，捏了捏擎天柱的无名指尖。

7

擎天柱松开颤抖的手，那块亮黄色的肩甲已经被他捏得变了形。他将自己的额头抵上大黄蜂的——小小的机体流失了太久的能量，已经没有了温度。他很想搂住他，亲吻他，呼喊他的名字，向普神质问，为什么回归火种源的偏偏是大黄蜂。

可他是领袖啊。

他只能绝望一小会儿，再直起身子，继续前行。

“带大黄蜂回家。”擎天柱向身后赶来的小队发号命令。他的声音低哑抖动，却依旧安定人心。

尽管他的光镜前布满噪点，音频接收器中蜂鸣不断，内置警报因逻辑模块和情感模块的超载而轰鸣不已，外部机体却麻木到失去了所有的感觉。

夕阳最后的金色将他高大的红蓝机身笼罩其中，恍然间，像是大黄蜂在轻柔地抱着他。

“汽车人，我们出发。”

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自于火星探险车“机遇号”永久下线前发出的最后一句话：“我要没电了，天也开始变黑了。”（My battery is low, and it is getting dark.）  
> *看了idw黑暗塞伯坦前后的剧情心情复杂，写了这篇充满bug并且算不上粮的东西。我能把idw编剧拉入黑名单吗？？


End file.
